Betrayal
by chochowilliams
Summary: One-shot. Dumbledore had no idea that his weapon had been stolen from him until it was pointing a wand at him. AU, Dark!Harry, Character Death, Mentioned/Implied Slash, Drama, Fantasy, Drama, Murder, Dark, Mentioned Harry Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldemort)


**Betrayal**

**One-Shot**

**Written by:** chochowilliams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter _or the characters, places or names. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Summary: **Dumbledore had no idea that his weapon had been stolen from him until it was pointing a wand at him.

**Warning:** AU, Dark!Harry, Character Death, Mentioned/Implied Slash, Drama, Fantasy, Drama, Murder, Dark

**Pairings:** Mentioned Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort

**Inserts: **"Your Betrayal" by Bullet For My Valentine

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a Dark!Harry. Think of this as a single chapter to a much longer story that I will never be writing. Enjoy!

**oOo**

_Am I going insane?_

_My blood is boiling inside of my veins_

_An evil feeling attacks_

_My body's shaking, there's no turning back_

_Don't take your eyes off the trigger_

_I'm not to blame if your world turns to black_

_As your eyes start to blister_

_There's just no hope for our final embrace_

_**-"Your Betrayal" by Bullet For My Valentine**_

**I**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Astronomy Tower**

Glowing eerily against the clear night sky was the Dark Mark. The grotesque image floated ominously above the ancient Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the highlands of Scotland.

The night itself was eerily silent. The only sound was the harsh panting from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as he dismounted from the broom he had commandeered from Madam Rosmerta.

Something was not right.

Immediately, his wand was in his hand.

"Stay alert, Harry," Dumbledore called over his shoulder.

The sound of shuffling caught his attention before he could hear Harry's answer.

Spinning about, his robes flying out around him and with his wand held aloft, Dumbledore watched as out of the shadows stepped an unexpected figure.

His wand drooped in his astonishment.

"You? But," he stuttered in shock. "It can't be. That's-"

Spinning about, he scanned the tower behind him.

Tired eyes closed as Dumbledore let out a deep sigh. His gnarled hand dropped to his side. A clatter resounded as his wand dropped out of his slackened fingers.

"…How?" he whispered brokenly.

"How else?" It was more statement than question.

"Timeturner," Dumbledore theorized.

"Got it in one."

"Why?"

"Does it really matter?"

Eyes fluttering open, Dumbledore turned back around. He took a single step forward with his hands extended. "Harry-"

"I know what you would say," Harry Potter interrupted. His voice was calm and even with no inflection or any hint of emotion. It matched the mask-like expression on his face.

"My boy, you do not have to do this," Dumbledore pleaded.

Harry shrugged, but otherwise said nothing.

"What has happened to you?"

"Life," Harry said simply.

Dumbledore studied the teen before him. There was an almost regal air about Harry. His back was straight, shoulders back, chest out. Head held high. Those eyes-Lily's eyes-glowed. Hair blacker than night cascaded around his shoulders and was pulled back into a half-ponytail. Robes were straight off the runway, as the youngsters would say: high Mandarin collar, sleeves that ended at a point at his fingertips, two-button waist and a tail that flared out behind him.

There was something else.

Harry had a Dark aura. The Savior of the Light, the Child of Prophecy was a Dark wizard. How could he have been so blind?

Dumbledore slumped against the rampart wall as the last of his strength began to leave him.

This was not the same boy whom had accompanies him to the cave to retrieve the Horcrux. This was not even the same boy whom he had instructing all year. Had that boy even existed?

"And where is young Mr. Malfoy?" For that was whom Dumbledore had been expecting to confront him tonight. He had been relying on that. It was vital to their plans.

How had things unraveled so much so quickly without his knowledge?

"Around," Harry shrugged, unconcerned.

"Harry. Harry, my boy…"

Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"What incentive could Tom possibly offer to get you to abandon your friends? Have you forgotten what he has done? The countless innocents he has-?"

Harry sighed heavily.

"Has he threatened you? Is that it? We can-"

"Stop. Just-stop." A thread of exhaustion laced Harry's words. "How this happened and why are none of your business."

A little more strength left Dumbledore then. He slumped farther down the wall. "Please, my boy, ease this old man's curiosity. Consider it-a last request."

Harry was silent for a few moments before he gave a sharp nod. "Alright. I'll play along."

As Dumbledore waited, he had to give his head a shake to chase away the fog that was beginning to settle cloud his thoughts.

Cocking his head, Harry considered Dumbledore silently before saying slowly, "What If I were to say that-You know what?" Harry interrupted himself. "I dislike repeating myself, but…it doesn't really matter. It would all be lies anyway. There is no secret, no big revelation. I have not forgotten who Tom is and what he has done or what his plans for the future of the Wizarding World are. In fact, I know more about him _and them _than you ever could."

Harry took a silent step forward. His arm rose.

Dumbledore's aging blue eyes zeroed in on the wand pointed at him. That was not the holly and phoenix feather wand chosen at Ollivanders almost six years ago.

"Noticed have you?"

Dumbledore watched as Harry expertly twirled his wand through his fingers.

"Blackthorn. 12 inches. Lily of the valley core." Harry swished his wand through the air. A shower of rose petals rained down around them. "Responds almost before I know what I want. Brilliant don't you think?"

"What has happened to you?"

Harry looked heavenward as he heaved yet another sigh. "This is becoming tedious." The blackthorn wand was aimed right between Dumbledore's eyes, the tip of which began to glow as green as the eyes glaring at the doomed Headmaster with such contempt. "You can continue to ask 'why' until you are nothing more than dust in the wind, but I will still have nothing to tell you. I joined Tom because I wanted to. That's it. He didn't offer me anything or threaten my friends or me. I wasn't cursed or imperiused. I wasn't tortured into insanity. I am not suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. I wasn't sexually abused by adults-trusted or otherwise. My friends are in fact my friends and not vermin who turned on me at a drop of a hat for a few galleons-despite their asinine habits.

"Now, I really must apologize for cutting this short, but we are on a tight schedule."

Dumbledore's ears pricked. "'We'?"

"But of course." A twisted smile crept upon Harry's face. "You didn't think I was here alone did you?"

Right on cue, a high-pitched cackle sounded out of the shadows behind Harry.

Dumbledore paled. "Bellatrix." He swayed dizzily.

Harry grinned.

"My boy…"

"Goodbye Headmaster."

Dumbledore sagged, feeling old beyond his years.

A single tear glistened in the glow of the Dark Mark as his world turned green…and then vanished.

**II**

A thrill of satisfaction raced through Harry as Albus Dumbledore collapsed, lifeless, to the stone floor of the astronomy tower.

He strode forward to gaze down at the man whom in another life could have been someone he could have looked up to.

He clucked his tongue and gave his head a sad little shake. "You poor, poor old fool," he mocked.

Crouching down besides the lifeless body of his old headmaster, Harry said in a stage whisper, "I'll let you in on a little secret." He glanced about. "I lied. There is a reason why I joined Tom. First, he's amazing in bed." A smirk twisted his lips. "Second, well, I just plain hate your guts."

"You didn't wait?" whined a voice behind him.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Draco Malfoy waltz out of the shadows. "About time."

"Yes. Well." His face growing rosy, Draco pulled at the collar of his button up shirt.

"You were caught," Harry teased with a smirk. He snickered when the color of Draco's face started to resemble a boiled lobster.

Thrusting his chin in the air, Draco sneered down his nose at his chuckling companion. "Instead of laughing, you should be thanking me."

"Oh?" Harry prodded with a cocked eyebrow. He stood up, returning his wand to the leather sheath strapped to his forearm, as he crossed the tower to join Draco.

"Yes." If possible, Draco's chin jutted even further into the air. "In fact, Severus was on his way up."

"What?" Harry cried in horror. "What happened to Crabbe and Goyle? I thought they were supposed to distract him?"

"Dinner happened."

Harry cursed.

"I told you it was a mistake to trust them with something this important."

"So you did," Harry sighed. He cursed again as he ran his hands over his hair before lacing them behind his head. Tilting his head back, he stared blankly up at the Dark Mark hovering above their heads.

They really needed to vacate the area, he thought distractedly.

"Harry?" Draco called softly.

Harry tipped his head to the side slightly to look at Draco.

"You okay?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah. It's just…" He shook his head as he dropped his arms. "Nothing. Never mind." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his invisibility cloak. "Let's get out of here. Bet Tom's getting impatient."

"Right," Draco squeaked. He cleared his throat and repeated in a stronger voice, "Right."

Harry chuckled. "Scared Malfoy?' he teased.

"Shut up Potter," Draco snapped with a sneer as a snickering Harry threw the cloak over them. As the shimmery material fell around them, the duo vanished from view completely. "Any sane wizard would be afraid of the Dark Lord. Only fools wouldn't be." He tossed a pointed stare at Harry, a look Harry blatantly ignored, but the smirk belied that he had heard the other clearly.

"Yes," Harry said instead. "And one of those fools is now dead." With a self-satisfied smirk, he gave Dumbledore's leg a swift kick and watched as the leg cloaked in the obnoxiously bright robes rolled bonelessly.

The sound of distant voices followed by a stampede of running footsteps caught the two teens' attention then.

Draco cursed. "We have to go," he said urgently.

"Right."

Draco started to turn in order to guide them along the rampart to the adjacent tower that had an exit that was said to be somewhere near the Ravenclaw dormitory, but he halted mid-step when he realized his companion was not accompanying him. He glanced back to see Harry staring down at Dumbledore with a strange look on his face. "Harry," he hissed over a thudding heartbeat.

"In a sec."

"We don't have time! Let's go!" Draco glanced towards the block of shadows that hid the staircase that led from the astronomy tower down to the rest of the castle. The sounds were growing closer. They would have company any second now. He returned his gaze to Harry. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed at the teen who had stepped out from under the cloak. Harry was once again squatting down besides the lifeless body of the old headmaster. There was the sound of rustling. "Come on!"

"Got it.," Harry announced.

As Harry hurried back under the cloak, Draco raised his wand into the air and vanquished the Dark Mark with a simple wave of his wand and a muttered, "_Finite,_" just as the first person rushed out of the shadows.

It was Severus.

Draco gulped, but pushed aside the rising tide of emotions and ushered Harry away as gasps and cries rose up behind them as more professors joined Severus.

**III**

Once they were a fair distance from the astronomy tower and on their way to the statue of the Hunched backed witch, Draco asked in a harsh whisper, "What was so important that you nearly got us caught?"

With a grin, Harry held up an all too familiar wand. "Had to get an anniversary gift for Tom."

Draco had to physically shut his mouth. "Is that-?"

"Yep," Harry said cheerfully as he twirled the infamous Elder wand like a baton.

Draco shook his head. "Only you Harry."

Harry's grin widened. "What my Lord wants, my Lord gets."

…**The End**

**A/N:** Where did this idea come from? Canon!Harry realizes at the end of Sorcerer's Stone that everything with the stone was a test by old Dumbles and yet, somehow, he is okay with that. That had me thinking. What if he wasn't? (Cause I sure as hell wasn't.) Instead of being okay with Dumbles little test, Harry is angered and starts losing his trust and respect for the man. Then Chamber of Secrets happens and he quickly realizes that he has once again been played. That has him doing some serious soul searching.

For those of you wondering, there is a meaning behind Harry's new wand. Blackthorn "thorns can be used for sticking into black figure candles or poppets of enemies who will not leave you alone." Lily of the Valley flowers are poisonous and yet "a liquid made by soaking the flowers in spring water can be sprinkled around the ritual area to draw peace and knowledge." His new wand describes Harry perfectly.

Also, Bellatrix was not there. It was just Draco imitating her. None of the Death Eaters other then Harry and Draco were in the school (Snape does not count). Draco pretended all year to "fix" the vanishing cabinet as well as to find a way to kill old Dumbles under Voldemort's orders upon death of his parents. It was all a ploy to hide the real plan, which was Harry killing old Dumbles.


End file.
